


His name is...

by ky_jelly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_jelly/pseuds/ky_jelly
Summary: a name forgotten over years past and the one person in all the worlds who could shatter his resolve by saying it.





	His name is...

It has been a very, very long time since someone had called him by his name, even though it was just a guess. Of course it was a guess. There was no way that the Warrior or Light had figured him out so fast. G’raha Tia was stood before his inspiration and, though he had perfected hiding his face after years of practice, his friend questioned him almost immediately. 

“Ah,” G’raha sounded trying to buy as much time as he could to craft the proper words to throw the Champion of Eorzea off his trail,” I’m afraid I know no one by that name.” The Warrior of Light cocks their head to the side, they don’t look completely convinced of G’raha’s lie,” I can assure you that no other resides in the tower nor has for a very long time.” Maybe it would have been easier to lie and say G’raha had died years ago after the Tower came to the first. It would have been so much easier a lie at this point. 

“I suppose…” They finally seemed to let it drop and G’raha was able to continue with their talk. Once had had covered all the important parts of the First and the fight to be had here G’raha made sure the Warrior of Light was given a room of their own to rest for the battle ahead.

G’raha left his friend there and returned to the Ocular. He let out a sigh and rested against the door before sliding down it to hug his knees to his chest. He let out a shaky sigh and recalled the sound of his name from his Hero’s lips. “G’raha Tia.” He repeated his name himself but it didn’t sound right. Why was it that from the Warrior of Light it sounded so right? So perfect?

“Why did you have to say that name?” G’raha moved his head back from his knees to press his hands to his face with a sob. He lowers him down to cover his mouth as he lets out another sob trying his best to keep his voice down. Should Lyna come with some sort of report she would question his state and probably turn her weapons on the Warrior of Light. 

But it was hard. The sound of his name from his Hero left him in pieces. More than a hundred years he had prepared himself to face his friend, but a single question of his name had caused that all to come undone. “How can you shatter my will so easily?” G’raha questioned quitely between sobs. Hours seemed to pass as he cried and held himself before he felt like he could stop.

With some trouble G’raha pulls himself together enough to get to his feet and goes to the Umbilicus to try and clean himself up. He got his emotions out, he would fine. He pulled his hood off to splash water on his face and clean himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror and let his ears twitch freely then pulled his hood back on. “You can do this. G’raha Tia is long gone. My name is the Crystal Exarch.” G’raha took in a deep breath and stood tall.

He would not let the Warrior of Light know him. Not yet, maybe not ever. He needed to play his part, he needed to save his friend, and he would. 


End file.
